dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Commodore25
Response I did delete because it wasn't added anywhere. Also you need to start making articles properly. So far none of them are at the standard that they should be. If you wonder what I mean, compare your articles to Ms. Li and you'll immediately see the difference in quality. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I have had to edit EVERY article that you have created. I thought you were looking at the edits I made to your previous articles? It's not difficult to make your new articles look the same as them, all you need to do is copy the text from one so you get all the correct sections/layout and then change the appropriate sections. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Don't create it if you're not sure who she is. I can't find any information about a character called Bridget so we won't know if it's her unless you can find out somehow. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Jay, Raven and Lark They're more frequently referred to in that order, it flows better when you say it, it's better than just being comma after comma. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Try and find official identification of the characters' actors first, each girl will need their own article eventually anyway. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Image If you mean the one where one of them is posing as Amy, that's fine. However was it from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker or Justice League Unlimited: Once and Future Thing as we generally only use images from movies or TV movies that the character(s) has(ve) appeared in. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Arisia Yes she would require two separate articles. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Cyber Every source I've looked at states that Dr. Cyber appears in "I Am Legion", "Dead Reckoning", "Far From Home" and "Alive!", not any of the Two-Part TV Movies. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Major Force I realised that, which is why I changed the category, long before you pointed out that he wasn't a hero. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Because you created the article without completing it, then tried to edit it while I was moving it, so your edit replaced the redirect that the page SHOULD have become resulting in one complete article that edited and one incomplete article that you did. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Unfinished If you create an unfinished article it will be deleted, simple as that. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Two-Part As I said to the other user, keep it to the ones that got individual DVD releases for now. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) There is a new Xiaolin Showdown Wiki with lenient and fair admins and space for your creativity to flourish. Here is the link: hereConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply Johnny Quick died and Ice Princess wanted to be an actress, doesn't mean she was one. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Pages They were deleted because they weren't made properly and I didn't have time to sort them out them earlier. I'm going to restore and edit them and this time, look at what I do and how they are laid out before you create any more pages. -Doomlurker (talk) 18:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC)